Times of War (BTIR)
Times of War is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles, and is the first episode of the second story arc. Episode Proffessor Paradox calmly walked through dark hallways with nothing but tiny rays of window light, lured by the fantasy of being rich. Ben Tennyson, one of his close allies, has offered a temporary hirement for 150 bucks an hour. Un-informed of what he was planning, he simply didn't care. It wasn't any of his buisness, and if he asked to know, he'd probably be questioned and assumed a traitor, knowing Ben. He shoved up two doors, and walked into Bens office. Ben was sitting at his desk, a smoothie in front of him. (Ben): 'Hello, associate. I assume you got my offer? Paradox nodded, and Ben grinned. '(Ben): '''I assume you thought that I wouldn't be telling you my plans, didn't you? Well, unusually, that fact is wrong. With my plans, it is ''vitally ''important that you know everything about what I'm doing. Paradox listened cautiously to Bens plan, and grinned. After agreeing to helping Ben, Paradox was given a extra pay for agreeing. Paradox walked out of the room, and the door shut behind him from the wind. He grind, staring down at the hundred dollar bill in his hand. ''AT SHATTERED HEADQUARTERS'' '(Albedo): '''Zak, Lucy, Alan, Sunny, I have called you here for an important reason. War is going on. Different worlds, dimensions, and more have been battling for all-powerful items. Earth-23 is trying to charge Earth-10 with stealing, Earth-15 is charging Earth-21 for stealing, and so-forth. It seems powerful items have been stolen, and in every area, a sign of time travel or inter-dimensional travel has been shown. I have all reasons to assume this is somehow Paradox's doing. Lucy nodded. '(Lucy): 'Agreed. Our particular Paradox seems to have dissappeared lately, too.... And Ben, who we haven't seen for a while. Suspicious much? '(Albedo): '''Affirmative. Our enemies may be more dangerous than ever, and we may be on the edge of a inter-dimension war, and it's going to be our job to stop i- Albedo was cut off by an explosion that blew up the wall behind him, sending him flying into a wall. He was knocked unconcious by it, and Lucy, Alan, and Sunny went alien form. Armor-covered people raced into the room, and one knocked Zak unconcious by undercutting him with the backend of his gun. Alan sent fireballs flying at the invaders, but their armor put the fire out. One of the invaders who had a strangely different gun shot it at Alan, and it was a heavy-duty water gun. Alan's fire was extingushed, and he was forced to rever to human form. Then, one of the invaders shot Alan in the foot, and he fell to the floor. Alan groaned, and fell unconcious aswell. Sunny, meanwhile was overwhelmed by the situation. She fainted from the stress, and Lucy was shot by the water gun person. It made her SludgePuppy body absorb into the water. She was also forced to revert into human form, but was unconcious. ''AT UNKNOWN''' Albedo woke up in a random forest like area, with Alan, Lucy, Sunny, and Zak nowhere in sight. He looked around, and noticed it was dark. He turned into Heatblast to make light, and went to take shelter in a cave. Meanwhile, Zak was walking around. He knew this place. This was the legendary Cryptid Forest, a place that shifts locations every 24 hours. How the invaders knew about this place, Zak didn't know, but he figured they probably wanted to put the heroes in a place where it'd take a long time for people to get out of. However, if they actually though about it, this group of people aren't a normal group of people. Alan, Lucy, and Sunny awoke in a dark room. They were hung by chains that were attached to the floor and ceiling, the end of the chains tied around their wrists and ankles. A sword was at Alan's neck when they awoke, a man who wore armor similair to the invaders holding the handle of the sword. He stared darkly at the group of three. '(Invader): '''Where is Ben Tennyson? Be futile, and the boy gets it. Characters Heroes *Albedo *Lucy *Alan *Zak *Sunny Villains *Ben *Paradox *Invaders Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni